


La chouette borgne

by Voracity666



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth a peur des cyclopes. C'est donc normal qu'elle soit mal à l'aise avec Tyson, au malheur de Percy. Peut-être que la chance va leur tendre la main ? Et peut-être découvriront-ils pourquoi avec Annabeth ne pourra jamais avoir Percy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La chouette borgne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Analiila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analiila/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Owl-Eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961393) by [lovcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovcats/pseuds/lovcats)



> Hop, un OS dont le film « Percy Jackson et la mer des monstres » fut mon inspiration quasi totale. (C'est sûr que ça allait pas le livre qui allait me souffler une idée pareille)
> 
> Alors, ça contient peut-être des spoils, désolée :x
> 
> Dédicace à Analiila que j'embête encore et toujours avec mes idées de couples improbables et qui me soutient dans (presque) tout mes délires xD (et l'inverse, hein ?)
> 
> Ainsi qu'à ma super-bêta qui se tape toute la correction (et y'a du boulot UU)
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan.
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-En fait, tu es _différent_.

Tyson baissa la tête. Entre ses mains épaisses, il triturait sa paire de lunettes de soleil comme si il hésitait à les enfiler pour cacher sa différence avec le commun des mortels et des autres immortels. Condamné à vivre seul dans les bois dans le nord des États-Unis, et le moindre contact extérieur lui étant interdit, il avait été sauvé par son père et indirectement par son demi-frère. Son _frangin_. Il avait découvert un monde fabuleux où il était normal d'avoir une ascendance divine mais tout aussi difficile d'être « oculairement » diminué. Mais au moins, il pouvait parler avec d'autres personnes que les oiseaux qui avaient une conversation assez limitée, pour tout dire.

-Tu as bien failli nous faire tuer par ta naïveté. Sérieusement, « _discuter de cyclope à cyclope_ » ?! Tu y as vraiment cru ? Alors qu'on était sur son territoire, que ce qu'il considérait comme des amuse-gueules cherchaient à lui dérobaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, et que, que...

À court d'argument, Annabeth se prit la tête entre les mains, tirant doucement sur ses mèches blondes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait à faire ? Elle était en train de raisonner un _cyclope_! Alors, certes, elle avait l'habitude d'en faire de même avec Percy, mais là c'était plus un cran plus haut. À ce niveau, c'était plutôt _un étage_ plus haut! Pire ! C'était carrément le Tartare !

-Bon, écoute-moi bien. Grover occupe Percy pendant que nous avons ce tête-à-tête. Je profite qu'il soit donc absent pour te parler le plus limpidement possible. _Je-ne-t'aime-pas_ , énonça-t-elle clairement en détachant bien les syllabes.

Elle espérait que ça allait définitivement entrer dans son gros crâne épais de monstre. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui adresse ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus la parole. Même pour les beaux yeux de Percy. Qu'il avait tout à fait splendides, pour tout dire. Même si son _cyclope_ de demi-frère possédait la même teinte, don de leur père commun.

-De toutes façons, c'est dans l'ordre des choses : les enfants d'Athéna ne sont pas fait pour frayer avec ceux de Poséidon. Point à la ligne.

Tyson redressa la tête à ces paroles.

-Pourtant, tu t'entends bien avec Percy ! Et nous sommes frangins !

Il reposa ses lunettes sur son nez, cillant un peu à cause du changement de vision.

-Percy ? C'est différent. C'est... différent.

Elle se rembrunit, fermant son poing sur son gilet. Son autre main était agitée de légers spasmes, prouvant son état d'énervement.

Heureusement que son ami n'était pas dans les parages, il aurait eu du mal à la reconnaître. Elle luttait pour ne pas rouer de coups celui se trouvant devant elle. Ce serait courir le risque de se faire éjecter de la Colonie, ce qu'elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde. Elle y était entrée, poursuivie par un _cyclope_ , elle n'allait pas en sortir à cause d'un _cyclope_. Il en était hors de question !

-Qu'es-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes à ce point ? Soupira-t-il.

-Tu es un _cyclope_ , répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-Et c'est juste pour ça ? Parce que tu as eu le malheur de croiser un de mes congénères, il faut que tu me juges sans me connaître ?

Il la fixait d'un air paisible, du moins en apparence. À l'intérieur, c'était une mer de désespoir.

Il aimait bien Annabeth. Elle était très jolie avec sa chevelure ensoleillée, ou encore ses yeux d'ambre gris. Elle était très intelligente et tout aussi forte. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de grand chose (en dehors des araignées, ce qui était inhérent à tous les descendants de la déesse de la sagesse) et clamait haut et fort ses opinions.

-C'est normal. On ne peut pas accepter comme ça les étrangers, les bras grands ouverts. On est des _demi-dieux_. Les dieux nous méprisent et nous utilisent, les monstres veulent nous anéantir et les mortels nous ignorent. Nous sommes _seuls_. Seuls face au monde !

Elle s'était dressée de toutes son hauteur, le bras tendu. Mais de tous les efforts qu'elle pouvait faire, jamais elle ne pourrait le dépasser.

-Et moi, je suis encore plus seul. J'ai découvert que j'ai un frère, mais j'ai passé la grande majorité de ma vie à éviter la présence humaine parce que je leur faisais _peur_.

Il y avait beaucoup de mots appuyés dans leurs conversations, se fit-elle la remarque. Est-ce que c'était un signe ? Est-ce que cela devait dire quelque chose ?

Elle lança ses bras devant elle, agrippant le revers de la chemise colorée. Puis elle se rendit compte de l'image qu'elle renvoyait, dans le reflet des lunettes. Alors elle les fit sauter du tranchant de la main, le faisant sursauter.

Et il y avait cet œil, là, qui semblait le narguer. Planté au-dessus du nez, souverain unique et moqueur, il la défiait : qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?

-Je... je... je...

Sa vision devint floue, l'inquiétant quelque peu. Mais il lui fallut seulement sentir les rigoles sur ses joues pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait : elle pleurait. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait eu peur. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait mal. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait faillit mourir. Et elle pleurait parce qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Et lorsque vous êtes l'un des enfants de la déesse du savoir, ça fait peur. Très. L'inconnu dans lequel elle était plongée l'horrifiait.

Sa prise se desserra alors que les sanglots la secouait. Elle ne se sentait que plus vulnérable.

Alors Tyson fit la seule chose qui lui parut sensé dans ce moment-là, il la serra contre lui. Qu'importe les mots blessants à son encontre, les coups qu'elle lui avait porté ou tout simplement son attitude, les larmes effaçaient tout. C'était une petite fille perdue qui se trouvait dans son étreinte. Une petite fille qui avait besoin de soutien, à défaut du reste.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

Pourquoi avait-elle mal quand elle se comportait ainsi avec Tyson ? Pourquoi faisait-elle des comparaisons entre Percy et son demi-frère ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle sa présence tout en la repoussant ? Pourquoi de pourquoi ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement : on l'embrassait !

En effet, d'une manière maladroite, Tyson pressait ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune demi-déesse qui cessa de pleurer pour le coup. Sous le choc, elle ne chercha pas plus à se débattre qu'à y répondre. Mille pensées lui traversaient l'esprit en même temps, la laissant déboussolée et un peu pantelante. Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle penser ? Que devait penser sa mère ou _Thalia_ de sa situation actuelle ? Elle embrassait un cyclope! Pas juste un fils de Poséidon -ce qui était déjà une anomalie en soit- mais bien un _cyclope_! Un fichu n'a-qu'un-œil !

Un fichu n'a-qu'un-œil à l'iris marin qui semblait receler autant de mystères et de trésors que tous les océans de cette Terre. Un fichu n'a-qu'un-œil qui la serrait de ses bras puissants et fermes, peu désireux de la relâcher.

Juste une saleté de n'a-qu'un-œil... qui avait intérêt à continuer à l'embrasser comme il le faisait à l'instant présent.

Η τυφλή κουκουβάγια

-Je... je crois que nous devrions retourner avec les autres, finit par suggérer Annabeth.

Elle était à bout de souffle, la coiffure un peu froissée, et les membres engourdis. Installée sur les genoux de Tyson, elle avait blotti son visage dans son cou, comme si elle essayait de cacher la vérité, comme si elle cherchait à ne pas voir la réalité en face, comme si elle ne voulait pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer entre eux deux, comme si elle voulait ignorer les réactions des autres demi-dieux, de ses frères et sœurs, de sa mère elle-même. Et de Percy.

-On pourrait rejoindre Percy, proposa gentiment Tyson. Ça fait un moment que Grover est en train de l'occuper. Je pense qu'il doit commencer à fatiguer.

-Percy ?

-Grover.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire à l'évocation du satyre. Il devait effectivement être à bout d'idées pour garder l'attention de Percy loin d'Annabeth.

Ils se levèrent doucement et se prirent la main sans même y penser, chacun dans ses pensées et encore un peu perdus dans la félicité du moment qu'ils venaient de partager.

Η τυφλή κουκουβάγια

-Hey, Cervelle d'algues ! On t'a pas trop man...

Annabeth se figea aussitôt, choquée au possible, la fin de sa phrase perdue dans les vents.

-Ah, eh bien finalement, Grover avait trouvé de quoi l'occuper, fit paisiblement remarquer Tyson. Annabeth ? Ça va ?

Comprenant l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa désormais petite-amie, le cyclope décida de la traîner un peu plus loin, espérant que la disparition de la vision allait la sortir de son choc. Il arborait un petit sourire qu'il ne put réprimer, au contraire de son envie de rire.

Derrière eux, on pouvait apercevoir deux garçons dans l'adolescence qui paraissaient très occupés. Trop, en tout cas, pour se rendre compte de la venue de leurs amis qui aurait pu les interrompre dans leurs activités.

Adossé à un frêne, le jeune fils du dieu de la mer se laissait aller complètement dans les mains de son ami et de ses attentions tendres. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils se tournaient tous les deux autour sans trop s'en rendre compte, et maintenant qu'ils osaient enfin se dévoiler, ce ne serait pas l'heure du dîner qui allait les déloger de leur petit coin à eux.

Par contre, les nymphes, c'était une autre paire de manche.

-Percy ? Je me sens comme épié... On déménage ?


End file.
